Throw
by TanNiniie
Summary: Mereka hanya perlu memberi ruang pada hubungan mereka, mereka sudah lama berhubungan dan masalah bukanlah sesuatu yang awam dalam hubungan mereka. Jeda kadang dibutuhkan untuk memupuk kerinduan. Dan melepaskan perlu dilakukan jika sudah ada kepercayaan bahwa dia pasti akan pulang. HUNKAI/ Boys Love/ Typo.


"Chanyeol bilang, dia menerima saat aku memutuskannya karena berpikir aku tak bahagia bersamanya, dia bilang kebahagiaanku adalah segala-galanya baginya, maka dari itu, dia melepaskanku begitu saja saat aku meminta putus darinya, dia romantis sekali 'kan? —Oh astaga!!"

Jongin menguap lebar. Tidak benar-benar mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun karena, sumpah! Meskipun dia berada diantara kebisingan sebuah mall mewah di pusat ibukota, rasa kantuknya tak bisa dihentikan.

Bahkan suara Baekhyun yang luar biasa menggebu-nggebu saat menceritakan dirinya yang kembali berpacaran dengan Chanyeol setelah putus beberapa bulan lalu juga tak bisa menghentikan kantuknya.

"—aku melihat apartemen mewah di daerah gangnam yang baru launching beberapa hari lagi, kalian tau, diskon luar biasa bagi lima puluh pembeli pertama. Oh astaga... Aku menginginkannya.."

Jongin menguap semakin lebar dengan suara dibuat sekeras-kerasnya, bermaksud meminta perhatian tiga orang yang satu meja dengannya.

Kyungsoo memberi respon dengan mengangkat tangannya menutupi mulut Jongin, sementara Chen dan Baekhyun masih dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Aku juga lihat, aku juga ingin membeli tapi tabunganku tidak cukup. Aku bermaksud berhutang pada Jong— Oke aku tak akan bicara!" sentak Chen sambil bergidik ngeri mendapati Kyungsoo mengacungkan pisau steak dihadapannya begitu nama Jongin disebut.

"Byun! Lanjutkan ceritamu sampai habis lalu kita pulang sebelum aku mencincangmu menjadi steak mentah yang kumakan selanjutnya!" ancam Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Chen meneguk ludah kasar, mereka sepertinya lupa bahwa Kyungsoo punya jiwa setengah psikopat.

"Oke! aku cerita. Chanyeol bilang dia merasa tak bisa membahagiakanku dari segi apapun, dia tidak sesukses Jongin yang bisa mencari peluang bisnis di sela kuliah, dia bajingan yang mengobral tampang kesana-kemari untuk mendapatkan pelacur, dia merasa begitu buruk untukku, tapi bahkan semua itu tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya padaku, dia ingin kembali padaku, tapi dia tau aku tak akan menerimanya jika dia masih sama seperti yang dulu," Baekhyun meminum jus disampingnya, membasahi tenggorokan yang habis kering karena terlalu banyak bicara.

"Maka dari itu dia mulai berpikir untuk meluruskan segala yang tidak benar dalam hidupnya dan mulai serius untuk keluar dari keburukannya, dia mulai merubah pola hidupnya, dia menghargai setiap detik waktunya dan mulai membuka peluang usahanya, dia bilang itu berat, tapi itu bukan apa-apa saat dikepalanya selalu ada aku, itulah kenapa aku menerimanya menjadi pacarku lagi setelah beberapa jam aku putus dengan Daehyun. Cerita selesai!" tutupnya sambil bertepuk tangan bangga akan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ewh... Kau benar-benar bitch dan tak tau malu Byun!" ucap Chen dengan raut jijik.

"Tapi ketulusan Chanyeol terdengar begitu besar. Itu bagus, jarang ada orang yang berpikir seberkembang itu 'kan, aku jadi berpikir dua kali apa orang sebagus Chanyeol pantas bersanding dengan Baek—"

"Yak!!" sentak Baekhyun saat Jongin mengutarakan pikiran yang dia simpulkan dari cerita Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah setengah terpejam.

"Jangan sembarangan menghina, kau tidak bisa menilai seorang pantas dengan siapa jika kau masih sendiri Jong. Pacaran sana! Dan pikirkan bagaimana tidak pantasnya kau dengan pacarmu!!" amuk Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang sadar, tubuh Jongin bergetar oleh kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan, rasa kantuk Jongin memudar seiring menghilangnya seringai kecil untuk mengejek Baekhyun tadi. pandangannya kosong dengan pikiran yang mengelana entah kemana.

Seorang pantas dengan siapa ya?

Itu benar, harusnya dia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu mengingat dia masih sendiri.

Ah lebih tepatnya pura-pura masih sendiri.

Baekhun tidak tau saja bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih.

.

.

 ** _Throw_**

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin.

Genre: Romance, Hurt and Comfort.

Rate: T

Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love. Typo.

*

.

.

Jongin adalah mahasiswa semester akhir di sebuah universitas di Seoul. Dia bukan anak terkenal atau populer, tapi jika ada yang bertanya maka sebagian orang pasti akan tau.

Dia pemilik Kafe di seberang kampus yang sudah bercabang hingga ke luar kota, dia anak pemalu dan pendiam dengan senyum manis yang mengesankan. Dia ceria, selalu.

Sebenarnya tidak juga.

Dia menyedihkan.

Gerimis, setengah berlari Jongin menembusnya menuju sebuah mobil. Dengan sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan dia membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau terlambat!" suara datar dan dingin itu menyambutnya. Jongin menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya sedikit bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau karena hal lain.

Suara itu selain datar, semakin hari semakin dingin dan beku. Jongin sama sekali tidak merasakan kehangatan dalam suara itu atau bahkan sedikit saja ketulusan yang lelaki itu ucapkan, semuanya sama saja, hampa, kosong dan penuh kepalsuan.

Jongin memasang seatbelt, lalu berniat menutup mobil, namun nihil, semuanya berlangsung lama karena tangannya yang berkali-kali tergelincir, entah karena getarannya atau karena tangannya licin karena baru saja terkena gerimis, dia tidak tau dan dia benar-benar kacau.

"Kenapa dengan mobil iniii..." rengeknya putus asa, matanya memburam dan tenaganya musnah begitu saja.

Disampingnya Sehun mendengus keras, "kau yang kenapa?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Sehun mulai beranjak menutup pintu mobil disamping Jongin. Wajah datarnya tinggal beberapa mili dari wajah Jongin yang membuat kerja nafasnya berhenti sejenak, yang sukses membuat Jongin mencium pipi itu dalam sepersekian detik lalu membuang muka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Oh Sehun.

Laki-laki yang bahkan tidak berniat melihat apalagi berbicara dengannya itu. Dia kekasih Jongin.

Mereka berpacaran sejak sekolah menengah sampai sekarang akan menjadi sarjana. Dari dulu, tidak ada yang tau hubungan mereka, lebih tepat karena Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa Jongin adalah pacarnya sementara saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Sehun, dia terlalu banyak berkhayal, dia sudah tidak waras karena terlalu sendiri hingga berimajinasi bahwa Sehun adalah pacarnya, dan kata-kata itu sukses membungkam Jongin, sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah menyinggung sesuatu yang berbau Sehun dalam kehidupannya.

Sejak saat itu Jongin sadar.

Dia memang berbeda sejauh itu dengan Sehun. Sehun terlalu tinggi, dia tak tergapai, tak tersentuh dan yang sempurna, dan Jongin adalah orang yang menodai kesempurnaan itu. Sehun telah menembus langit yang diatas langit, sementara dirinya adalah setitik noda di bagian terbawah bumi.

Ya, mereka memang sejauh itu.

Dan puncaknya adalah beberapa Bulan belakangan, tiga bulan ini dia dan Sehun sama sekali tak berkencan, bahkan sekadar tak sengaja bertemu tak ada sapaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya, atau dia sama sekali tak membalas sapaan Jongin.

Satu-satunya spekulasi yang dia dapatkan adalah, Sehun sudah bosan dengannya, bosan dengan hubungan mereka dan ekspetasi terindahnya untuk hubungan antara dia dan Sehun kedepan adalah mereka akan putus secara baik-baik.

Ya, Jongin sudah menemui jalan buntu dari hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Pertemuan malam ini pun karena paksaan Jongin. Dia pikir, Sehun ingin dirinya yang mengatakan putus. Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus orang asing baginya.

Bukannya Jongin tak ingin berjuang, tapi mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama dan selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap tahunnya. Monoton singkatnya. Jongin bahagia dengan itu, tapi Sehun? Bahkan hampir sewindu mereka bersama, Jongin tidak benar-benar tau semua tentangnya, Dia perlu waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang Sehun, Jongin tidak tau apa mau Sehun sebenarnya sementara Sehun mungkin sudah bosan setengah mati karena Jongin sudah menunjukkan semua yang ada pada dirinya tanpa merahasiakan apapun.

Sehun bosan.

Dan Jongin menyukai Sehun dengan seluruh hidupnya. Dia ingin Sehun bahagia. Dia tidak ingin menahan kebahagiaan Sehun dengan terus menempel padanya selayaknya parasit. Maka dari itu, Jongin sedang berusaha mengabulkan keinginan tak terucap Sehun yang menmenginginkan Jongin yang mengatakan putus.

Dia akan putus dengan Sehun hari ini dan dia ingin membuat kenangan yang baik untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sudah tujuh puluh lima menit dua puluh detik, Jongin menghitungnya, dia benar-benar menghitung dari waktu terkecil sejak mereka berkeliling tanpa marah menggunakan mobil Sehun. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, Jongin berharap Sehun yang memulai pembicaraan, tapi lebih dari satu jam ini Sehun masih betah dengan keterdiamannya.

Dia benar-benar bosan untuk sekedar bicara dengan Jongin.

Menghela nafas Jongin membuka mulut.

"Sehun." panggilnya lamat-lamat.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sehun!!"

Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban, Jongin benar-benar diabaikan. Entah sejak kapan dia terbiasa, tapi, hatinya tetap merasa nyeri, seperti diremas-remas sekuat tenaga.

"Terimakasih untuk waktumu, malam ini," mulainya, Sehun masih diam, Jongin seperti bermonolog sendiri atau berbicara dengan angin. Tapi dia tetap saja melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Ini musim hujan tapi cuaca luar biasa dingin."

Mobil berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Jongin melepas seatbeltnya, lalu mengarahkan tubuh menghadap Sehun sepenuhnya, mengambil tangan pucat lelaki itu dan menjalin jari-jari mereka menjadi satu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini," ucapnya lemah, "aku merindukannya," lirihnya di akhir kalimat.

Jongin membawa tangan kanan Sehun dalam rengkuhan kesepuluh jarinya, kemudian meniupkan nafas hangat disela jari-jemarinya, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan dari tangan Sehun diantara genggaman sepihak itu.

"Tanganmu seperti es beku," ucapnya dengan sedikit bergetar. "Kuharap ini bukan pertanda sakit, aku selalu kesulitan bernafas saat membayangkan kau sakit, konyol kan?" tak ada nada pertanyaan dan suaranya, hanya nada getir.

"Sehun."

"Jangan sakit!!"

Untuk kebaikan kita, agar aku bisa tenang melepaskanmu dan kau bisa terbebas dariku.

Lampu hijau menyala, Sehun menarik tangannya dan mulai menjalankan mobil nya, mengabaikan raut hampa Jongin.

"Benarkan dudukmu dan pakai seatbeltmu!" ucapan pertamanya sejak delapan puluh menit yang lalu, nada perintah yang arogan.

Dan bukan Jongin jika mendengarkan itu. "Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu banyak begadang dan... Hiduplah dengan baik."

Sehun mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga Jongin nyaris terjungkal karena tidak memakai seatbelt.

"Pakai seatbeltmu!!" tegasnya semakin dingin.

Seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar, efek kepalanya yang hampir terbentur dashboard juga karena bentakan Sehun. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menyusup tubuhnya, memasuki nadinya dan melemaskan tulang-tulangnya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak berkencan, aku hhh.. hanya ingin melihat pacarku lebih lama," ucapnya tanpa bisa menghindari nada suaranya yang seakan tercekik dan bergetar.

 _Aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama, untuk terakhir kali di sisa-sisa waktu yang kita miliki._

"Kau risih dan jijik dengan tatapanku ya?" suara itu luka, dan Jongin bersyukur Sehun kurang peka.

Dengan gerakan lemah dia memperbaiki duduknya dan memasang seatbeltnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menatapmu lagi," selamanya.

"Aku tidak akan menatap dan... " Jongin hampir lepas kendali, dia buru-buru mendongak sebelum sesuatu yang memburamkan matanya terjatuh tanpa aba-aba. "Dan melihatmu jika kau bahagia."

"Sehun!"

"Jangan lupa bahagia,"

 _Demi kebaikan masing-masing dari kita._

*

Larut malam mobil Sehun baru sampai di apartemen Jongin, dengan tidak rela Jongin melepas seatbeltnya, lalu menatap kosong ke arah depan, belum berniat turun dari mobil Sehun.

Dia pikir mereka memiliki perjalanan berkesan walau singkat untuk terakhir kali. Tapi semuanya hanyalah harapan semu, mereka bersama cukup lama mengelilingi pusat kota dengan perasaan hampa, Jongin tidak puas, tapi dia bisa apa?

ini perpisahan paling buruk.

Oh! Tidak ada perpisahan yang terasa baik, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau tidak mampir?"

"Aku ada urusan."

 _selarut ini?_

Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Sebelum keluar, adakah yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya datar tanpa menoleh.

' _Seperti meminta putus dariku'_

"Tidak ada ya?"

Tak ada jawaban, Jongin membuka mobil lalu menutupnya dalam diam. Setelah itu beranjak pergi dari basement apartemen itu.

Tapi sesuatu mengganggunya, dia ingin bersama dengan Sehun sedikit, sedikit lagi lebih lama. Tidak peduli jika hanya diam dimobil.

Atau diam ditempat lain.

Dengan cepat Jongin berbalik kembali menuju mobil Sehun yang baru dinyalakan lalu memutarinya menuju pintu samping kemudi. Sehun.

Dengan pelan dia mengetuknya.

Keengganan di wajah Sehun begitu kentara saat menurunkan kaca mobilnya, dan Jongin tak peduli.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau keluar? Sebentar saja... Please!!" nada memohon itu benar-benar memilukan, sekali lagi Sehun tak peka, diiringi dengusan dia keluar dari mobil.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin merangkul Sehun, dia dapat merasakan keterkejutan pria itu walau sebentar, dan dia tak peduli. Dia memeluk Sehun seerat yang dia bisa, tak peduli akan reaksi Sehun, tak peduli mereka tengah jadi tontonan di basement umum apartemen, tak peduli situasi. Dia ingin menyimpan Sehun selama yang dia bisa. Tak peduli bahwa Sehun sama sekali tak membalas pelukannya.

Untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku benar-benar berada di jalan buntu!" ucapnya disela-sela pundak Sehun. "Dan aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu."

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Sehun, sedekat mungkin hingga bibirnya nyaris mencium telinga Sehun, nafas berat sengaja dia hembuskan dari sana. "Aku merindukanmu... " jelas itu adalah provokasi seksual, terdengar dari nadanya yang penuh gairah.

Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan Sehun, satu tangannya bergerak mengusap tengkuk sampai pundak Sehun bergantian, sementara tangan yang lain memegang tangan Sehun yang tak membalas pelukannya. Dia dapat merasakan jakun Sehun naik turun dengan pelan. "Menginaplah Huna..." ucapnya diiringi desahan sambil menggigit telinga Sehun.

Sepertinya Sehun sudah mengakui kehebatan Jongin yang mengetahui titik sensitifnya untuk membangun gairah sensual.

Terbukti sesaat setelah Jongin selesai berucap, lelaki itu langsung menerjang Jongin, melumat kasar bibir tebal itu, memblokir udara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Satu tangan Sehun menahan tengkuk Jongin sementara tangan yang lain mulai menyeret Jongin menuju apartemennya, lidahnya menyusup, menari bersama lidah Jongin tanpa peduli akan habisnya pasokan oksigen.

Tanpa peduli setetes air mata yang turun dari sudut mata Jongin.

Untuk terakhir kalinya. Jongin menyerahkan semua kebodohan sekaligus semua yang dia punya untuk Sehun.

Terakhir kalinya.

*

Dua minggu.

Dua minggu Jongin mengurung dirinya di rumah, tanpa kuliah maupun ke kafenya, dia di rumah, dan hanya berkutat untuk mengamati ponselnya dalam diam. Dua minggu tak terlihat di kampus Jongin berharap Sehun akan menanyakan keberadaan dirinya walau dengan pesan singkat. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali bahwa Sehun mengkhawatirkannya. Ponsel itu berdering tapi sama sekali tak menampakkan nama Sehun.

Dia benar-benar dilupakan.

Malam itu, malam terakhir mereka bertemu, Jongin pikir dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dengan Sehun atau setidaknya langsung mengucapkan putus pada pria itu. Tapi dia tak sanggup, lidahnya kelu dan mati rasa. Malam itu berakhir dengan Jongin menatap dan menciumi wajah Sehun sampai pagi. Lalu diam seperti patung bodoh saat Sehun berlalu dari apartemennya. Mulutnya tak terbuka saat ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Dan semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Jongin memijat pelipisnya, beberapa hari terakhir kepalanya berdenyut, pundaknya terasa berat. Dan pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun yang berada di ujung tanduk. Di rumah, dia lebih banyak merenung tentang bagian mana dari semua hal yang ada pada dirinya membuat Sehun bosan, atau dimana letak kesalahannya yang membuat Sehun tidak suka padanya. Dia bahkan sudah membuat list apa saja hal buruk yang dia lakukan dan bagaimana cara memperbaikinya agar dia bisa melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Tapi itu belum cukup.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan ucapan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol yang membuka pikiran.

Mungkin dirinya juga harus membuka pikiran dan beristirahat sejenak. Beristirahat untuk memikirkan Sehun dan hubungan mereka yang akan dibawa kemana. Kalau bisa. Dia harus memberi ruang untuk hubungannya dengan Sehun dan mulai berhenti berpikir negatif tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka ke depan.

Dia juga berpikir harus mencari pengalihan positif agar sesuatu yang berbau Oh Sehun tidak mendominasi otak dan hatinya, walau sejenak.

Tapi bahkan dia tidak tau caranya mengingat semua yang ada didekatnya selalu ada unsur Oh Sehun, apapun itu. Kampus, kafe, teman-teman —Jongin sempat lupa bahwa Chanyeol adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat Sehun. Bahkan apartemen miliknya seakan menyediakan ruang sendiri untuk Sehun.

Tiba-tiba suatu ingatan terlintas dipikirannya.

Dengan spontan Jongin meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang lalu keluar apartemen tanpa pikir panjang.

 _Throw_

Kyungsoo menatap miris pada Jongin yang duduk serampangan di sofa apartemen Baekhyun. Meskipun Kyungsoo itu judes dan sedikit ganas, dia bukan orang yang tidak. peka dengan keadaan temannya. Jongin sempat menjadi teman sekamarnya cukup lama di flat kumuh milik Kyungsoo sebelum membeli apartemen sendiri, dan membelikan Kyungsoo apartemen. Mereka punya persahabatan yang cukup erat, maka dari itu, meskipun kadang menghina Jongin, Kyungsoo jugalah orang yang paling memperhatikan Jongin.

Dia tau benar bagaimana Jongin memulai usahanya dari nol, dari saat Jongin bekerja di tujuh tempat dalam sehari setiap libur kuliah, atau mencuri-curi kesempatan hanya agar bisa makan disela-sela pekerjaannya, hingga hampir di drop out dari kampus karena jarang masuk, atau belum membayar uang kuliah. Dia tau itu.

Dia tau Jongin sedang tidak baik kali ini.

"Kenapa kau membeli apartemen mewah itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Pasalnya Jongin tak mengangkat teleponnya beberapa hari yang lalu, lalu datang ke tempat Baekhyun dengankeadaan mengenaskan lalu mengatakan ingin membeli apartemen mewah yang sempat Baekhyun bicarakan di mall beberapa minggu lalu.

"Aku ingin melarikan diri." ucap Jongin jujur, percuma dia berbicara bohong sementara Kyungsoo tau segalanya tentangnya.

Yah, kecuali hubungannya dengan Sehun. Sebuah keajaiban dia bisa menyembunyikan itu dari sahabat, orang tua sekaligus saudaranya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Melarikan diri? Ck.. jangan bertele-tele Jongin!"

"Sepertinya apartemenku di masuki roh jah—"

"Jongin aku serius." suara Kyungsoo mulai mengancam.

"—hat, karena tiba-tiba aku tidak berhenti berimajinasi tentang Sehun." suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat.

Sebelah mata Kyungsoo berkedut kesal Dia tau sesuatu yang besar mengganggu Jongin.

Jongin tidak mengangkat

"HAHAHA!!!!!" suara Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menggelegar memenuhi apartemen mini itu.

"Ck sudah kubilang kan! Berhenti mengkhayalkan Oh Sehun, Jong! Dia terlalu jauh untukmu!! Lihat kau mulai benar-benar gila sekarang!" nasehat bercampur hinaan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku tau..." lirih Jongin.

"Jongin!" tegas Kyungsoo.

Dia tau sesuatu yang tidak beres menganggu Jongin. Dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia kacau dan mengenaskan.

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin melarikan diri Hyung!" lirihnya menyedihkan. Suasana muram tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu, tidak ada yang berbicara selain Jongin, dan suara lirihnya sepertinya backsound horor ditengah keheningan.

"Aku ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan, sejenak saja!" dia memohon entah pada siapa.

Tidak tahan Kyungsoo menghampiri membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin yang lemah. Sementara Baekhyun tidak berkata-kata, tau bukan saatnya untuk bercanda dilihat dari betapa serius dan penuh lukanya ucapan Jongin. Dia ikut menghampiri Jongin dan mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Jika menurutmu itu keputusan terbaik, kita pasti mendukungmu Jongin, apapun yang terjadi." ucapnya dengan pengertian. "Lagipula ide itu terdengar bagus, membeli apartemen mewah biar orang-orang tidak menghinamu miskin lagi." hiburnya lagi.

Jongin bersyukur dia berlari pada orang yang tepat, dia mempunyai teman luar biasa pengertian seperti mereka, yang selalu mendukungnya tanpa menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi padanya. mereka benar-benar luar biasa.

Ya! Dia ingin lari dari kenyataan sejenak. Entah itu ide buruk atau baik.

 _Throw_

Tenyata membeli apartemen juga bukan ide terbaik, nyatanya Jongin hanya mengurung dirinya disana dan tidak kuliah selama hampir tiga minggu ini.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai resah. Jongin menutup diri dari luar, seolah tidak ingin berbagi udara pada siapapun. Telepon tak diangkat dan dia tidak membuka pintu saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datang.

Akhirnya keputusan mutlak dibuat, Baekhyun menyuruh petugas khusus untuk membuka paksa apartemen baru Jongin.

Dan hanya mendapati pria tan itu berada dikamarnya dengan tubuh lemah dan wajah pucat nyaris seperti mayat, Jongin tak sadarkan diri.

*

*--

Sehun mengalami hari-hari itu, hari dimana dia merasa putus asa.

Dia adalah Oh Sehun.

Sempurna, kaya, seorang pewaris tahta dan selalu mendapatkan apa maunya, dia diinginkan semua orang. Dia tidak hanya dingin tapi beku, dia tak dapat dijangkau oleh orang yang bahkan sudah sedekat nadi dengannya. Dia angkuh dan arogan.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka, alasan dibalik semua sikap dinginnya adalah seorang yang berhasil menjangkaunya. Kim Jongin. Cinta pertamanya, pembuat luka pertama dalm hidupnya, dan memberitau kecacatan yang dia miliki.

Kim Jongin, lelaki yang mampu membuat Sehun berlutut dihadapannya, membuang semua ego dan harga dirinya. Menyerahkan perasaannya pada lelaki sederhana itu.

Sekarang, perasaannya tidak enak, dan tau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan telah terjadi padanya, pada Kim Jongin. Sehun bukan orang bodoh yang pura-pura tidak sadar apa yang dilakukan beberapa bulan kemarin, menjauhi Kim Jongin dan melihat efek dari perbuatannya, Jongin kurus, dia selalu pucat dan kehilangan keceriaannya. Dia telah membuat Jongin terluka dan kesakitan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun menjauhi Jongin. Dia hanya perlu sebuah Jeda diantara mereka.

Beberapa minggu lalu dia menyaksikan bagaimana perubahan drastis Chanyeol dalam mengejar orang yang disukainya, dia melihat betapa keras Chanyeol berjuang dan dia iri. Iri karena dia tidak bisa berjuang seperti, iri karena sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak ada yang dibanggakan dihadapan Jongin. Dia dicintai apa adanya, dia tidak berjuang karena dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan apapun dalam satu kali kedipan mata. Dan Sehun merasa tidak pantas untuk Jongin sekarang, Jongin memberikan apapun yang dia punya kepada Sehun tanpa terkecuali. Sedangkan Sehun merasa hanya memberikan sakit pada Jongin, Sehun merahasiakan hubungannya dari Jongin dengan alasan agar Jongin tak terluka, oleh orang-orang yang menyukainya atau yang membencinya. Tapi, dia sadar, dia telah melukai Jongin dengan merahasiakan hubungan mereka, dia membuat Jongin dianggap orang gila dan sebagainya.

Sekarang dia sangat amat menyesal, Dia dan Jongin bukan anak remaja yang baru mengenal ujian dalam berhubungan. Dia dan Jongin pernah berjuang penuh tangisan dan kesakitan, mendapatkan restu orang tuanya, perselingkuhan, salah paham, meluluhkan keegoisan, belajar tentang kehidupan bersama. Mereka melakukannya beriringan dan selalu berhasil melewatinya, Seharusnya Sehun membicarakan masalahnya dengan Jongin, bahwa mereka butuh jeda, mereka butuh ruang untuk merenungkan hubungan mereka kearah selanjutnya, Jongin pasti mengerti. Tapi, kebodohan telah menutup ingatannya bahwa Jongin seperngertian itu.

Sekarang, jeda yang Sehun inginkan telah menyiksanya, telah membuat perasaan rindu dalam dirinya mengamuk, menuntut pertemuan dengan Jongin. Sehun baru tau perasaan rindu segila ini.

Mengesampingkan Harga diri Sehun mendatangi apartemen Jongin. Meminta maaf dan menjelaskan segala yang mengganggu pikirannya dan berharap mendapatkan pengertian Jongin kesekian kalinya.

Tapi bukan Jongin yang datang menyambutnya melainkan pemilik apartemen yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin pindah. Seketika Sehun seakan kehilangan jiwanya.

'Jangan sakit.

'Jangan lupa bahagia'

Harusnya Sehun paham arti dibalik kata-kata sederhana itu, itu ucapan perpisahan. Ingatannya melayang tentang kencan mereka malam itu, dia telah menyakiti Jongin sebegitu sadisnya hingga Jongin terlihat semengenaskan itu. Sehun kacau, dunianya jungkir balik dan dia tidak tau harus apa.

Sehun kehilangan harapan, Jongin benar-benar kecewa padanya hingga memutuskan pindah tempat tinggal. Dia nyaris putus asa sampai pemilik apartemen berkata Kyungsoo masih sering ke apartemen Jongin.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun menuju kampus lagi, menemui Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan rumah baru Jongin. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat sehidup semati Jongin, mereka pasti tau benar dimana Jongin.

 _Throw_

"Chan!" Sehun menelepon Chanyeol disela-sela pikiran kacaunya.

Dengan tergesa dia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari basemen apartemen lama Jongin. Berusaha mendapatkan informasi tentang Jongin dengan orang yang paling dekat dengan sahabat Jongin. Dan mencari kepastian tentang keadaan Jongin serta mencari jawaban, benarkan Jongin sudah menyerah dengannya. Sudah tak kuat menahan sakit yang dia berikan hingga tak ingin bersamanya lagi.

"Oi Hun! Ada apa?"

"Kau tau dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Hey... hey Bro! Untuk apa kau tanya dimana Baekhyunku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada curiga, Sehun berdecak kesal, tau tak akan bisa menghindar atau mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, ini urusan serius dan sangat mendesak!" tegasnya berusaha sesabar mungkin meski kenyataannya rahangnya menegas, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Urusan apa? Kau tau, aku harus tau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan—"

"Kau bisa menanyakan itu padanya nanti, sekarang bisakah kau beritau aku dimana dia?" sela Sehun tak sabar.

"Hey Hun! Kupikir segala tentang Baekhyun tidak akan pernah masuk dalam urusan pentingmu jadi katakan, apa tu—"

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang pacarku padanya dengar itu!" sentak Sehun dalam ledakan.

"Apa! Apa ma—"

"Beritau aku dimana Baekhyun berada! Tolong Chan."

 _Throw_

Dengan tergesa Sehun keluar mobil setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran kampus, kemudian berlari menuju kampus seolah diburu serigala liar. Sesekali umpatan dan permintaan maaf keluar dari bibirnya saat tak sengaja menabrak dan diditabrak olehnya.

"Kantin... Kantin... Kantin..." bibirnya seolah mengucapkan mantra penenang.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan Sehun langsung mencari keberadaan Baekhyun meski kesusahan karena Baekhyun termasuk kategori pria mungil. Setelah melihat Baekhyun berada disudut kantin tempat Jongin biasa duduk, Sehun langsung berlari ke arah anak itu.

"Permisi!" ucapnya sedikit keras dengan nafas terengah, "Baekhyun!" sapanya.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin menjawab sapaan yang terdengar luar biasa sopan itu berakhir menjatuhkan rahang melihat siapa yang mengucapkan itu barusan.

Oh Sehun si beku.

Sehun mengerang dalam hati melihat reaksi bodoh yang Baekhyun perlihatkan, dia tau benar apa yang membuat anak itu terkejut. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana Sehun bisa sesopan itu dengan orang lain, meskipun dengan seumurannya. Kesopanan itu dia dapat dari dampak positif bersama dengan Jongin selama sepertiga hidupnya.

"Baekhyun, kau teman Jongin 'kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Sehun masih tak mendapat jawaban, bersyukur teman disamping Baekhyun yang belakangan Sehun ketahui bernama Chen menyikut lengan Baekhyun, menyadarkan anak itu bahwa Sehun tengah bicara padanya.

"Ehh...Iya.. ak-aku Baekhyun teman Jongin,"

"Syukurlah, emh Baekhyun! Kau tau dimana apartemen baru Jongin?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

Kali ini suara kesiap keras terdengar dari Baekhyun dan Chen, Sehun hampir mengumpat, dia tidak punya waktu meladeni keterkejutan dua orang tersebut sementara dia sudah luar biasa kacau ingin tau keadaan Jongin.

"Baekhyun aku mohon! Aku tau Jongin sedang tak baik-baik saja, tolong beritau aku dimana tempat tinggal barunya, aku mohon!!"

Kali ini suara kesiap dan ekspresi terkejut lalu menganga tolol bukan hanya dari dua orang itu, orang yang tak sengaja melewati Sehun dan yang mendengarnya juga sama shocknya. Beberapa bahkan menjatuhkan nampan yang mereka bawa.

 _Hunkai..._

Jongin menguap lebar, tubuhnya serasa remuk meski kenyataannya dia hanya tidur sepanjang hari, tangannya bergerak mengucek mata yang kelopaknya terasa masih menyatu setelah sekian lam tidur hingga tak sengaja menarik selang infusnya agak keras.

Jongin mendesah lirih, menatap kosong selang infus ditangannya, tiga hari ini selang infus itu menempel ditangannya. Tiga hari yang lalu Jongin terbangun dengan dua orang sahabatnya menangisinya seolah dia akan mati dan masih bisa mengomelinya sampai berjam-jam sesudah menangis sepanjang hari, mempertanyakan kebodohannya yang tidak memberi kabar sampai sekarat.

Sekali lagi, Jongin mendesah, berbaring menatap kosong atap apartemen barunya. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah sakit meski ajal akan menjemput, rumah sakit adalah trauma tersendiri untuknya dan Sehun, dan ke rumah sakit sama saja akan mengingatkan dirinya tentang Sehun. Nyatanya, apartemen barunya tidak cukup untuk membuat otaknya menggeser nama Sehun dari kebutuhan pokok hidupnya, tidak berlebihan jika Jongin mengatakan bahwa penyebab sakitnya adalah tidak terbiasa untuk tidak melihat Sehun, dulu saat mereka bertengkar hebatpun mereka akan mencari-cari alasan agar bisa bertemu atau melihat hanya beberapa detik, sementara sekarang sudah menjelang empat minggu dia tak bertemu Sehun.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo dari pintu kamarnya, tangannya bersedekap angkuh, kentara masih marah dengan Jongin.

Sementara Jongin memberikan senyum lebar diwajahnya yang pucat. "Hyung tidak kuliah?"

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko membunuh salah satu orang disana, jika mendengar kau pingsan lagi saat aku kuliah." jawabnya santai sambil menghampiri Jongin, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, membayangkan Kyungsoo mengamuk lalu mendorong siapa saja yang menghalanginya keluar kampus saat mendapat kabar Jongin pingsan lagi, pria mungil itu pasti cemas setengah mati.

"Maafkan aku hyung." ucapnya entah untuk yang beberapa kali.

"Hm. Kau tau sepertinya roh jahat benar-benar merasukimu!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ahh itu... Aku hanya bercan—"

"Roh jahat yang menyukai Sehun karena dalam tiga hari dua malam kau mengigau sambil menyebutkan namanya 54 kali saat tidur, itu belum terhitung saat aku ketiduran menjagamu." ucap Kyungsoo tanpa titik koma.

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, raut terkejut tak terelakkan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku tau itu bukan candaan lagi Jongin, jelaskan sesuatu secara lengkap padaku." mata bulat Kyungsoo menajam dan mengancam.

"Err... Itu... "

Jongin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dia salah tingkah sekaligus sedikir ketakutan melihat tatapan Kyungsoo. Sebelum dia menjawab, suara bell apartemen yang dipencet kasar terdengar.

Kyungsoo berdecak bersiap membuka pintu, Jongin dapat mendengar umpatan pelan Kyungso diiringi nama Baekhyun. Tentu saja, tidak ada tamu yang datang ke rumah ini kecuali Baekhyun atau Chen paling jauh.

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya, Jongin meraih selimut tebal miliknya lalu menguburkan dirinya ke dalam selimut dan pura-pura tidur. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tak akan tega membuat keributan atau sekedar meminta penjelasan yang tertunda tadi meski tau Jongin pura-pura tidur, dalam hati Jongin meminta maaf telah memanfaatkan kebaikan hyungnya itu.

Hk

Sehun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sembari mengucapkan maaf secara lirih, setelah memaksa Baekhyun memberikan alamat apartemen Jongin, Sehun kembali meminta Baekhyun mengantar sekaligus menyetir untuk menuju apartemen Jongin, Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko mati sebelum bertemu Jongin karena ditelan rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan pada pria ituitu. itupun belum dirinya yang sudah dua kali salah menemukan apartemen Jongin hingga berakhir diamuk dua orang pemilik apartemen berbeda karena memencet bell apartemen secara bar-bar. Sehun yakin Baekhyun mengumpatinya dengan sangat kasar dalam hati karena baru pertama kali bicara dia sudah banyak merepotkan anak itu tapi dia tak peduli, dia butuh bertemu Jongin.

"Bi-bisakah kau tunjukan aku... " Sehun tak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun berjalan menuju apartemen bernomor 114, apartemen Jonginyang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menanyakan banyak hal, tapi wajah kacau Sehun itu benar-benar mengenaskan, jadi Baekhyun menahan rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun memencet bell teratur, tapi tak mendapat jawaban setelah beberapa kali memencet dan menunggu akhirnya dia juga memencet bell sebar-bar Sehun, perasaan khawatir memenuhinya, dia masih trauma melihat keadaan Jongin beberapa hari lalu dan sekarang pikirannya mengarah pada Jongin yang pingsan lagi sementara Kyungsoo sedang keluar.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Baekhyun mendesah lega menghiraukan raut psikopat siap membunuh milik Kyungsoo sementara Sehun bergetar hebat, berusaha untuk tidak langsung masuk apartemen begitu saja dan mencari keberadaan Jongin.

Dengan keadaan masih bergetar dia menunduk nyaris membungkuk begitu Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya yang sebelum siap mengomeli Baekhyun.

"Bi... Bisakan aku masuk, ak-aku ingin bertemu Jongin!" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo terkejut dalam sepersekian detik kemudian kembali ke wajah datarnya, Sehun bersyukur anak itu jauh lebih peka daripada Baekhyun karena setelah mengatasi terkejutnya Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu dan membiarkan Sehun masuk tanpa bertanya apapun.

"Lurus belok kanan!" ucap Kyungsoo yang entah di dengan Sehun atau tidak karena lelaki itu langsung berlari tanpa melepas sepatunya.

Sehun hampir mengamuk mendapati tangan bergetarnya tak sanggup membuka pintu kamar Jongin, untungnya itu tak berlangsung lama.

Pintu kamar terbuka, perasaan Sehun membludak mendapati aliran infus didekat sebuah ranjang yang tertutupi selimut dengan gundukan didalamnya.

Sepertinya hidupnya dengan Jongin, Sehun mendapati tiga kali tangan Jongin ditempeli infus dan semuanya karena dirinya, dia sudah menyatakan benci setengah mati dengan benda itu saat pertama kali tertempel di tubuh Jongin.

Dengan bergetar dia memutari ranjang menuju jarak yang paling dekat dengan Jongin, tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bergetar tak mampu menopang dirinya lagi hingga berakhir berlutut di samping ranjang Jongin.

Pelan, dia membuka selimut itu, nafasnya berhenti, tubuhnya serasa meleleh begitu selimut terbuka Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"H-hai... Aku pulang!" ucapnya kaku sembari meraih tangan Jongin dan menempelkan ke pipinya.

Tak ada minta maaf jika ujian itu masih akan terus terulang karena itu tak akan pernah cukup menjelaskan semuanya, itu tak akan cukup mengakhiri setiap cobaan untuk mereka berdua.

"Horee... Sehun pulang. Selamat datang!" suara itu lirih, senyum lembut dibalik wajah pucat Jongin menguar, Sehun meledak, sekuat tenaga berdiri kemudian meraih tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya.

Setengah dari dirinya ingin mengamuk parah mendapati Jongin menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka setelah kekejaman yang dia lakukan, sementara setengah lagi ingin menangis keras, bersyukuy karena Jongin mempunyai kebaikan tanpa batas dalam dirinya.

"Aku pulang. Maaf terlambat!" ucapnya disela pundak Jongin, sementara Jongin membalas lemah pelukannya, " harusnya kau menamparku lebih dahulu, bukan menerimaku secara cuma-cuma seperti ini," protesnya lirih sembari mengecuk ringan rahang Jongin.

Jongin tertawa lirih. "Bukannya aku adala rumahmu, rumah akan selalu menyambut penghuninya secara hangat dalam keadaan apapun bukan?" ucapnya mengusap punggung Sehun. "Aku merindukanmu," tambahnya sembari mendesah ringan mendapatkan kehangatan yang tak dapat dijangkaunya beberapa bulan belakangan.

Sementara Sehun mengeluarkan airmata tanpa sadar, ada banyak hal sangat ingin dia ungkapkan pada Jongin, tapi dia tetaplah dirinya, Jongin tak perlu mendengarkan apapun dari ucapannya, karena dia seakan sudah mendengarkan penjelasan lengkap saat Sehun memeluknya dan menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu...!" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Aku juga Sehun! Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Jongin.

Mereka sama-sama tau bahwa hidup mereka bergantung satu sama lain, apapun masalah yang akan mereka hadapi ke depan itu tak akan cukup untuk memisahkan mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tak bisa menghadapinya jika mereka berdiri sendiri, mereka butuh satu sama lain.

"Aku sempat ragu! Seharusnya kau yang akan menghukumku!" ucap Jongin saat membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan tempo hari saat pikiran negatifnya.

Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin dalam, "Setidaknya kita tak terlambat 'kan?" tanyanya, Jongin mengangguk dalam diam.

Mereka juga sadar bahwa mereka butuh ruang untuk satu sama lain dan untuk hubungan mereka. Mereka hanya butuh jeda sejenak untuk memupuk rindu yang seharusnya ada disetiap masing-masing pasangan, mereka hanya pelu menikmati segala situasi dan keadaan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Itu tak akan terjadi lagi 'kan?"

"Itu harapan kita." ucap Sehun menangkap wajah pucat Jongin sepelan mungkin, takut sedikit saja tekanan akan meremukkan kulit itu. Dengan lembut membasahi bibir kering Jongin dengan bibirnya.

Tak ada janji karena mereka tau benar kefanaan waktu akan selalu mengingkari.

"Kita akan bersama!"

"Ya, itu harapan kita!"

Tak mengharapkan kepastian karena waktu telah mengatur semuanya untuk mereka.

 _END_

[ _A/N]_

 _Haloo!!! ini ff Oneshoot pertama aku, maaf untuk bahasa yang berbelit-belit, typo dan segalanya kekurangannya._

 _Aku masih baru banget nulis di ffn dan perlu banyak belajar lagi soal menulis dan sejenisnya. Jadi, kritik dan saran yang baik pasti akan sangat kuperlukan._

 _terimakasih._

 _Ciaooo...!!_


End file.
